


A Journey to Behold

by agent_ontario



Series: The Challenger: It and Assorted Things in it's Universe [3]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, chapter teaser?, i guess, unfinished chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: This was posted at the end of the last chapter of The Challenger on FFnet, as a teaser for the next chapter. Unfinished, I'm posting it here.





	A Journey to Behold

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is three years old, fyi. Along with the rest of The Challenger.

After we got permission, Optimus and Sigmus (the joint leaders of the Autobots) conferred with their second-in-commands, medics, and weapons specialists about who would go with G., Darkwing, and I.

It took them half an hour for them to decide that Ironhide, Will, and Braveheart would accompany us to the mainland.

And Skyfire, the massive shuttle, would fly us there and back.

I had a hunch that there was a close friendship between Darkwing and Braveheart, and it was confirmed when Will mentioned that Braveheart helped Darkwing choose his name after the Battle of Mission City.

Darkwing was shifting restlessly from foot to foot, while Braveheart looked around calmly with her wings folded.

"Ready?" Will glanced at Skyfire as he said this, but his attention was focused on Ironhide.

"What? You haven't left yet?" Sigmus looked genuinely surprised. Tall, pure black with bright red highlights, he was an imposing sight, but was well known for his gentle and merciful personality. That was what Darkwing said, anyways.

"Ironhide is getting chewed out by Ratchet," Will said. "Not sure what about."

Charlatan, Sigmus' second-in-command, sighed impatiently. He looked very much like Ironhide, but was a dark blue instead of black and was taller and thinner. "Those two argue more than Mudflap and Skids."

"Agreed," Braveheart said in her soft, mythical voice. She shuffled her wings, nudging a out-of-place feather back into position.


End file.
